The virtual reality display technology refers to virtualizing a real scene and generating a virtual image, and then presenting a combined image which is obtained through fusion to a viewer through a display apparatus. However, lenses used in the conventional virtual reality display technology are thick and heavy, and a single lens may introduce optical aberrations, which causes visual discomfort to a viewer. Further, a virtual image with an adjustable depth of field cannot be provided by using such lens-based imaging technology.